


Fist

by Beckett



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1796014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckett/pseuds/Beckett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Серия переводных драбблов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fist

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fist](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/56011) by Aquarelle05. 



Мертвые тела повсюду. Бадди уже начал уставать от всего этого.  
Людям надо быть осторожнее со всеми этими вирусами. Использовать, знаете ли, здравый смысл. Разве это так трудно? И уж насколько легче и приятнее стала бы его жизнь, если бы ему не пришлось постоянно разъезжать по миру и отстреливать зомби!

— Леон, что случилось? Что с твоим лицом? — голос Ханниган, доносившийся из динамика коммуникатора, можно было услышать, наверно, еще за милю.  
— Давай не будем сейчас обсуждать мою внешность.  
Подсветки экрана было достаточно, чтобы разглядеть на лице Леона большой фиолетовый синяк, прямо под глазом. Бадди фыркнул и продолжил перезаряжать пистолет.  
Если бы Леон не так активно пытался засунуть свой язык ему в горло, они бы заметили подступающих зомби намного раньше. Да и вообще, с чего Леон решил, что заняться сексом прямо здесь будет хорошей идеей? Да еще и смог убедить в этом самого Бадди? Как?

А, ну да. Побочный эффект Y-хромосомы. Прямая связь члена с мозгом.

Если бы Леон был внимательнее, Бадди не пришлось бы дать ему в глаз. А то, что он принял попытки Бадди предупредить его за звуки иного характера, его совсем не оправдывало.

Так что технически виноват был Леон.


End file.
